The Cohabitation Reversal
by Tensor
Summary: A one shot on Cohabitation. If I say any more, I'll give it away. This is my first published fan-fic. Several people here have reviewed the longer piece I've been working on.I thought of this tonight and I went ahead and wrote it. My first disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but they sure own me.


When he heard the key in the door of 4B, Leonard started grinning. Penny came through a second later and grinned back at him,"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, just a little thing that Sheldon brought up last week," Leonard said as his grin got bigger. "I've got dinner ready, why don't you change out of your uniform and get comfortable.

Penny gave him a "What's going on" look, but continued to the bedroom. She was out a few minutes later in her grey sweats, her hair, released from the bun on top of her head, now framing her face. Leonard had the table set and the spaghetti on the plates, the bread in between them, and the wine poured.

They sat down and started eating. Leonard stared at Penny and said. "Penny, do you realize that for the last two weeks we've eaten here, except for the three nights we went out?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well, with Howard and Bernadette married and Sheldon and Amy eating together, and who knows where Raj has been, it's not like we've had a chance to eat together in your apartment."

She missed the little laugh that escaped from Leonard. Penny swallow a mouthful of spaghetti and said, "So, what's up with giraffe?"

"Just eat, we'll talk about it after dinner." Leonard said as his face broke into a grin.

Penny just shook her head. "What is he up to?" she thought, but she let it go.

After dinner, they cleaned off the table, did the dishes and Leonard poured another glass of wine for each of them. He then he led Penny to the couch. Again, Leonard had a big smile on his face.

"You've been grinning since I got home, what the hell is going on?" Penny said with some frustration.

"Okay," Lenared started. "You remember last week when I told you Sheldon was rewriting the roommate agreement?"

"Yeah, I told you shouldn't sign it." Penny said with disgust. "Leonard, you've been living with him for eight years. I don't see why you two need a ..."

"Let me explain," said Leonard. "The agreement has been heavily modified. There are changes to almost everything."

"So, he finally realizes how much you do for him," said Penny with sarcasm.

"No, he's decided since you and I are now living together over here, there were many sections that no longer apply or needed to be modified."

Penny's eyelids fluttered up and down, her face registering shock. "We're not living together." She said flatly.

"Oh Really," Said Leonard sweetly.

"We are not living together," with a touch more emotion.

Leonard pointed toward the Kitchen. "Well, let's find out. How about my coffee maker sitting on your counter? Or, my PS3 and controllers on the lower part of your table here in front of us. Oh, over there, by your bedroom door, that bookcase has my physics books and my current work."

Penny got up and walked to the bookcase. As she looked at the books she turned to Leonard, "We're not living together, You brought the coffee maker because mine is broke, you brought the video game over so we could play together. As for the books...wait...where's all my stuff?"

Leonard pointed to the bookcase next to the door. "Over there, I moved it so I'd have room for the books."

Penny looked back at Leonard, his smirk obvious. "We are not living together," she said, her voice getting higher.

"OK, moving on," Leonard giggled. "Come with me." He grabbed Penny's hand and led her to the bedroom to her closet. He opened it and pushed Penny's dresses toward the center of the closet. There, on the right side of her closet were Leonard's pants, dress shirts and both suits. Penny's mouth dropped open while Leonard went to the dresser and when he opened the bottom drawer his white t-shirts, underwear and socks were visible.

"We're not living together!" Penny yelled.

"You're going to go down swinging, huh?" Leonard laughed. Penny suddenly remembered saying the same thing to him, when she was trying to convince him that he and that Doctor were living together...What was her name? She was shaken from her reverie by Leonard's voice.

He had moved around to the other side of the bed. He pulled out some boxes and shoes from under the bed, his voice full or mirth. "Let see, we have my superhero t-shirts, a couple of jackets, and," as he pulled them out, "here are my shoes. In the bathroom is my loofa, my razor, shaving cream, my toothbrush, toothpaste and soap.

Penny face was taking on a shocked look as Leonard continued. The nightstand had been moved and now there was an adjustable metal lightstand. "And here is my metal lamp and on the nightstand are my clock radio and some of my pictures and finally...

Penny's hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh my god, it's your Batsignal. There was a short pause as the realization set in. "We're living together!" She cried.

Again, Leonard's smile became very big as he looked at her lovingly. Penny was still in shock and he could see the fear in her eyes. He quickly walked over to her and gathered her into a hug. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tighter and tighter.

"Calm down, it's ok Penny," Leonard said softly, "according to Sheldon, we've been living together for almost a month. He just last week decided he needed to do the rewrite. When he told me I was surprised, but as I thought about it more, I realized he was right."

The shock Penny had felt, was draining away. It felt so good and safe being held by Leonard. She thought back on the last few months. Leonard had spent more and more time here, but it somehow felt natural to have him around.

"I've been so happy with him here," she thought. "Why was I so worried about living with him? I can't imagine him not being here now" As she kept thinking about it, she started grinning. She looked up a him, "Leonard?"

He looked down at her, "Yes, Penny?"

"Were living together, and it's been wonderful." as she squeezed him tight, "I love you."

"I love you, too, lovebug"


End file.
